Secrets
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: The title pretty much speaks for itself. Life is full of all kinds of secrets, its a part of life everyone has. What does it take to reveal these secrets and to whom do you actually trust to keep them so that you don't end up hurt? HouseCameron.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No harm, no sue.

Pain - Prologue 

People. One of the most complex and difficult beings to understand. A mind reader is one in a million, a soul mate can cross your path at any time throughout your life and you'll never know it, and some people are so ridiculous upon that first interaction that you just want to go into a fit of some kind just to get away from them. But the thing that differs people in general is quite simply their thoughts. Thoughts of love, hate, adoration, jealousy, suicide, murder, revenge, the past…none of these can be read. Some people have a tendency to give certain emotions away with coinciding facial features but what about those who can hold their poker face? Can one person actually sit down and tell you what you're thinking and vice versa?

The answer quite simply is no. No one knows of the thoughts and desires you posses until you reveal them, and even then, can you trust them enough to tell them _everything?_ Everyone keeps a part of themselves hidden from the world, whether it be their opinions, their desires, their emotions…why is this? Why is it so difficult to give yourself utterly and completely to another person?

The reason again is simple…the fear of being hurt. Even when we want to give it all up there is still that feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that somehow this is going to hurt you worse than you already have been. But until we release it all aren't we all furthering in our own hurt?

This story is centered around two people and the lives of those surrounding them. Lies are told, truths are kept hidden, and worst of all…feelings are hurt. How long can they hide behind their lies before they reach that breaking point, before one unconsidered action or opinion sends them spiraling into a hole they can't dig themselves out of…


	2. Gettin' Laid?

A/N: This story is based on the below mentioned song, a kick ass one at that.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

"_Pain, without love_ Pain, I can't get enough 

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

"Pain" – Three Days Grace

**Pain**

The gray sky outside her bedroom seemed to coincide with her mood, offering no comforting feelings at the start of yet another week. Resting her coffee cup near the wall opposite of her she sat on her window sill, resting her back against it and reaching for the steaming coffee. Her hand came in contact with the cup much sooner than she had anticipated and the end result was a brand new coffee stain on the white surface. Sighing a profanity under her breath she only swiped at the damp area with her sock-covered feet, enjoying the feel of the warm coffee on her slightly chilled feet.

Resting her cup in both hands she brought the steaming liquid to her mouth, sipping carefully at it and giving her body time to awaken. Her gaze again went to the wet street, the promises of more rain coming in the form of swirling clouds above the other buildings surrounding hers. Resting her head back against the wood surface she sighed once more as her mind drifted back in time. Squeezing her eyes shut she shook her head violently as if this would rid her of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her tearing eyes, violently chiding herself for allowing herself to become so emotional. It seemed as if her memories were only filled with pain. "This is not how you want to start out this week." She said aloud before gulping greedily at her now warm coffee, taking comfort in said warmth as it filled her body.

Silently glancing over at the clock above her television she finished off the remaining coffee and stepped down out of the window, wiping furiously at her eyes as she made her way to the shower…

Pain. Wincing before his eyes could even open in response to the shrill ringing of the alarm clock beside him he reached for the bottle of pills resting on his nightstand. Quickly flipping the lid off it he poured two into his hand and threw them in his mouth where they were only gulped around hurriedly, water too far away to bother with. As the pain in his leg slowly reduced into a dull throb he reached over and smacked the still shrilling alarm clock, sitting up and carefully moving his legs to the side of the bed where he ran his hands through his tousled hair.

Standing he limped his way to the bathroom where he pressed an arm against the wall, enjoying the relief that came with a long piss. Finishing he replaced himself in his boxers, flushed the toilet, and limped from the room to begin his second goal of making coffee.

Pouring twelve cups worth of water in the machine he reached for the Maxwell House beside it and grabbed a filter. Pressing the lever of the garbage can beside him he unceremoniously dropped the remnants of last nights coffee into it and released the lever, his head unappreciative of the loud bang of the metal this early in the morning. Grabbing the tablespoon measuring cup from inside the can he poured three heaping into the filter and threw it into its spot above the pot, wiping the grounds that spilled onto the counter in the floor as he pressed the on button. Watching the coffee until it began to brew he turned and limped again to the bathroom, pulling off his clothes and stepping into the shower, welcoming the warm water on his cold feet.

As was her custom she arrived fifteen minutes earlier than everyone else, brewing a pot of coffee before making her way over to his office where she made herself comfortable behind his desk and sorted through the pile. Throwing most of it away she left a small pile on his desk, mostly monster truck and car magazines, and placed another small pile in the bills box just inside his door for Cuddy to retrieve later. The smell of coffee drifted through the air as she stepped out into the hallway and she ignored her stomach's protest for food and stepped into the conference room, deciding to add another cup to the pot of coffee she had already consumed.

Grabbing her cup she poured herself a brimming cup she placed it on the table to cool before grabbing some loose change from her pocket. 'Vending Room'. Her mind screamed and she found herself obeying her stomach. Entering the room she headed to her immediate right where a donut stick stared back at her through the glass of the machine. Using dimes and nickels she inserted fifty cents into the machine and pulled the lever for the stick, smiling in delight when not one but two sticks fell to the container at the bottom of the machine.

She hurried back to the conference room, mouth watering in anticipation of her breakfast. Her smile however faded at the sight of House, her coffee in hand, smirk plastered on his face as he stared out the door at her. She recovered quickly and stepped into the room.

"Thanks for the coffee." He stated, holding up the cup in thanks.

"No, thank you." She replied, taking the coffee from his upheld hand and taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, eyeing her curiously as she sipped on the half-cup he had left. "You'll catch the hiv." He warned, pronouncing it as a word instead of an acronym.

"Been there, done that." She replied, referring to the test results he had given her the night before and peeling open the package and eating half of her donut with one bite.

"Full of surprised today aren't we?"

"Why are you so early?" She countered, washing down her treat with a large gulp of coffee. Tilting the now empty cup towards her she sighed in disappointment, finishing off the stick and standing to retrieve a refill for her coffee. "I'm waiting…" She trailed, grabbing another cup and filling it for him as she awaited his reply. Turning, her mouth went agape at the sight of him in her chair, his mouth full of her second donut stick.

"I've been told it's rude to talk with your mouth open." He replied through a mouth full of donut, reaching for the coffee she had started to extend to him.

"You want this?" She asked, pulling it back from his grasp, enjoying the look he was giving her.

"I'm choking here." He mumbled, swallowing hard but to no avail.

"See the thing about those donuts is that you can't swallow them without drinking something, most of the time that something is coffee, hence the picture of the coffee on the Little Debbie box…." She replied, eyeing the half a donut still in his hand. He followed her gaze and extended it to her in exchange for the coffee. She smiled at his defeat and took the deal, taking a seat to the left of him and opening up the paper as he gulped at his coffee, shrieking slightly as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat in greediness. She suppressed a smile and awaited the lashing she was to receive.

"Were you going to stand there and let me choke?" He barked, placing his cup on the table in front of him and turning to glare at her.

"If you wouldn't have gave up the donut then yes."

"You'd let me die over a damn fifty cent donut."

"Actually I got that one for free, the machine gave me two."

"And you couldn't write it off as charity and give it to me?" He asked as she took a small bite on the donut. She looked at him as if to say 'why would I' and extended the rest of the donut to him.

"You want it?" She asked and watched as he eyed the donut. "Better not." She stated. "You may catch the hiv."

"Gimme that." He growled, reaching out and grabbing the donut as it made its way to her mouth and shoving it in his own.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You just put yourself at risk."

"I'll take my chances." He smiled through a mouth full of donut as she looked disgustingly away.

"That's disgusting."

"Right back at ya." He replied as she turned to once again read the paper. They sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What guy?" She asked, turning to meet his curious stare.

"Well this mood can obviously attributed to a good lay, so who's the lucky guy? I'd like to shake his hand." It was at this moment that Chase decided to make his appearance in the conference room with a goofy smile on his face. House's eyebrow raised in speculation and before Cameron could stop him he was up on his feet advancing towards the young Aussie. "Well it's the man of the hour!" House exclaimed, extending his hand to which Chase confusedly took. House shook his hand hard before looking back to a horrified Cameron. "It's obvious you didn't want anyone to know and unless Foreman threatens to put a cap in my ass your secret is safe with me."

"What is he-" Chase started as House dropped his hand.

"Just make sure you don't go all googly eyed on company time, Cuddy would die if you were caught making it in an exam room."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Foreman asked as he stepped through the door.

"Cameron and Chase here have been making it behind our backs." House informed him, grabbing his cup from the table and going for a refill.

"Really?" Foreman asked, eyeing them both with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you here any denial? Look at the way they're looking at one another." House replied.

"House!" The two in question exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" He barked, turning and leaning against the counter.

"We are not sleeping together!" Chase exclaimed. "What would make you think that?"

"Well Cameron here is in a playful mood and you walked in with a goofy grin plastered on your face, I put two and two together."

"They're not sleeping together." Foreman stated simply as he moved towards the coffee.

"And why do you say that?" House asked, stepping aside and sipping on his own coffee.

"Because Chase took that new blonde nurse home last night, I saw them leaving together."

"The Venezuelan?" House asked to which Chase only nodded with a silly grin. "Way to go Chase!" House hooted, limping over to give him a rough pat on the back.

"Thanks, I think." Chase replied, sitting in the chair in front of him.

"So that means Cameron has a mystery man." House stated, looking over to where Cameron had been sitting. He did a double take at the empty swirling chair and spun around to see her retreating out the door.

"I have clinic." She called over her shoulder and she headed towards the elevator.

"What was that all about?" House asked, looking over at his two male ducklings. "Did either of you say something insensitive?" Their only response was to glare at him and he only shrugged his shoulders. "Go help some sick people." He shooed them, pulling out his PSP and propping his legs up on the table. They obliged and left him to his game. He snapped it shut however as soon as they were out of eyesight and looked over to her coffee cup, still half full and steaming. Looking over to his own coffee, sitting on the counter forgotten in his haste to congratulate Chase, and then to his legs which were comfortably propped. Grabbing her cup he downed the sipped on the coffee, his throat still sore from earlier. Smiling as he replayed their interaction this morning his curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but wonder who exactly had got her into this mood. It was this curiosity that sent him limping down to the clinic where he could interrogate her until she finally relented.

A/N: Stupid, ok, continue, yay, nay, just REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Smokey

**Pain **

Disclaimer: I hate these damn things, isn't it obvious I don't own them?

"Where's Doctor Cameron?" He asked as he limped past the nurse's station in the direction of the exam rooms.

"Dr. Cameron hasn't been here." The head nurse replied, busily sorting through a mass of papers on the main desk. At this statement House stopped dead in his tracks, spinning slowly around to set an intense glare on the nurse.

"What do you mean she hasn't been here?" He asked, limping back towards her.

"It means that she isn't scheduled for clinic today, you however are." The nurse replied knowingly.

"She said she was coming down here and now we have a patient, I need her." He lied.

"Then why don't you page her?" She replied, turning smartly and heading off towards an exam room with an armful of clipboards. His brow furrowed in contemplation as he limped back towards the elevator. As the doors came within eyeshot he began walking as fast as his bum leg would carry him in hopes that he would make it on without having to stand and wait. His wish was granted as he stepped onto an elevator, a smirk covering his face to see only Cameron standing there.

"Clinic, huh?" He asked, as the doors closed behind him. He stepped over to stand beside her and turned towards the doors. "Feigning clinic duty so you could sneak a smoke. Tsk, tsk. I expected better from you."

"I was not smoking." She replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"And what excuse were you going to use for not being at the clinic, that they're so overrunning with volunteers that they don't need you? Or there are no sick people today, all is sugar-coated gumdrops and rainbows with the world?" He asked, turning to face her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I was thinking more like I wanted to get the hell away from you three bafoons." She replied as the door opened on the second floor and two nurse's stepped on. He remained silent until the doors closed behind them. Ever so slightly his hand reached into the pocket of her lab coat.

"Marlboro Reds!" He exclaimed, holding the pack up for her to examine. "When you start something-" She reached for the cigarettes to no avail, House holding his arm back towards the corner away from him, enjoying the look of frustration in her eyes and ignoring the blatant whispering of the two female nurses in front of them. The door opened up on the seventh floor and the two stepped off, leaving the two to the staring competition they were currently partaking in. "Awful testy, aren't we? Need a cigarette?" He asked, holding the pack out to her and drawing them back again as she reached for them.

"House!"

"Nicotine fit already Dr. Cameron?" He replied. "You just got through smoking."

"House this is none of your business." She finally sighed, looking straight ahead and crossing her arms over her chest.

"How is it not my business? One of my ducklings has flown the coop. These things can kill you."

"What I choose to do with _my_ body is my business and in no way concerns you."

"It is while you're on _my_ time." He countered

"I'm entitled to breaks just like every other person here, what I choose to do while on them is my business."

"But the well being of my employees is my business and these will kill you." He said, holding up the pack and shaking them at her.

"What do you care?" She replied as the door opened on to their floor and she grabbed the box from his hand, stepping off and hurrying ahead of him down the hall. She heard him limping behind her on her cane and ignored him when he called to her as she passed the conference room. Increasing her pace slightly she entered the women's bathroom at the end of the hall, cramming the cigarettes back into the left pocket of her lab coat. "Finally." She sighed as she leaned against the counter of the sinks in front of her, her eyes squeezed together in frustration. She breathed out calmly and opened her eyes, shrieking loudly at the sight of House leaning against the wall, twirling his cane as if he didn't have a care in the world. "This is the women's bathroom!" She exclaimed, turning to face him.

"I saw the sign."

"Then why did you ignore it?"

"I have reasonable suspicion that you are were about to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, rent your clothes in anger, I wanted to be here to watch." He smirked, gaining an exasperated sigh from her.

"You are _so _funny." She replied, rolling her eyes and heading towards the door. As she pulled on the handle she was surprised when his cane shot out and pushed the door closed, his left hand spinning her around to face him. She noticed their proximity right away, noting the intense heat emanating from his body, the intense stare he held on her. She cowered at this and looked down to her shoes. "What?" She spat, finally looking up at him.

"What happened that you had to pick up that habit?"

"Nothing." She replied, matching his glare.

"Don't lie to me."

"If you don't ask then I won't have to lie." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest, a nervous habit.

"I will figure this out Dr. Cameron." He stated, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. "I'll figure _you_ out." He stepped back slightly, enjoying the look of frustration plastered on her face.

"Well if you can then inform me." She murmured, turning on her heels and heading out the door. He watched her until the door closed behind her, slightly bewildered at her request. His pondering was cut short however as the door opened and in walked none other than Cuddy. Smartly moving out of the doorway he pulled the door open and called over his back.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Need I ask why you felt the need to use the women's restroom when the men's is right next to it?"

"No." He replied as she followed him into his office. "But you will."

"Why didn't you just go three extra steps to the right?"

"I would have embarrassed myself later had I taken three more steps to the right." House replied, plopping down in his leather seat and pulling his right leg on top of his left on his messy desk.

"You are something else." Cuddy shook her head, walking over to collect the mail Cameron had sorted for her.

"Like what, an alien?" He replied as he pulled out his PSP.

"Aren't you on clinic?" She snapped as she opened the door to his office.

"I'm on a break." He replied, not looking up from his game.

"You just got here half an hour ago."

"I came in a little early, I'm taking compensation time now."

"Take your ten minute comp time and then do your three."

"On company time?" He replied, closing the game and raising an eyebrow at her. "Who do I start with?"

"I'm not even going to warrant that with a response." She replied, throwing her hands up in frustration and walking out of the office as Wilson appeared.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Probably not." He replied, standing to his feet and limping past him.

"I need to talk to you." Wilson called, staring after him.

"Later." He replied, limping towards the elevator. "I'm on clinic."

A/N: I know that it is very unrealistic for Cameron to pick up a habit such as smoking. However she did get high on crystal meth because a patient told her to loosen up. Cameron's smoking is purely coincides with the problems that she is facing and that will be revealed in later chapters.

Review Please!!!!!!


	4. As You Wish

Disclaimer: Hugh Laurie and I have late night slumber parties where we drag out Twister and Jack Daniels ! Only a stupid ass would believe that and only a stupid ass would believe that I own House…

"What did you mean?" He asked as he stepped into examination room number three.

"House, I'm with a patient." She stated, drawing blood from the attractive young man on the table before her. Instead of replying with a smart sneer he instead took a seat on the stool next to the door, placing his cane between his legs and resting both his hands on the handle. Her hands shook slightly as she withdrew the needle from the man whose stare was set on House whose gaze was set on her. "Need a cigarette?" He asked, leaning back against the wall and smirking as she gave him a glare.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, placing the syringe on the table beside her and bandaging the man.

"You're shaking." He stated, staring at said hands. "Either my presence is getting to you or you want to smoke."

"How observant of you." She spat, focusing all her attention now on appearing nonchalant.

"You smoke?" The young man asked as he watched her finish her task.

"Ironic isn't it?" House asked, standing and coming to stand on the other side of the man as Cameron turned her back to store the sample.

"Not really." The man shrugged. "Half the world does it, why is it unconceivable that some of that half be doctors?"

"You're putting words into my mouth, I never said that it was inconceivable." House replied as Cameron turned to face the both of them, chart in hand.

"You call roll your sleeve back down, come back in a week for the results." She instructed the patient.

"And I never said that it was ironic." The man told House as he jumped off the examination table and left the room.

"Smart ass." House mumbled before carefully jumping onto the exam table and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, leaning her back against the counter.

"I'm here for my physical." He replied, throwing his button down on the counter and reaching for the hem of his Strokes t-shirt.

"Don't." She halted him, reaching out and taking his wrist to which he immediately caught her gaze.

"Why not? You're a doctor, right? Pretend like I'm another patient instead of your boss."

"I can't do that." She replied, removing her hand from him.

"And why not?" He smirked. "Can't handle my sexy body?"

"Sure." She replied, returning to the counter to look at her chart. "I have twenty other patients before noon and you're taking time away that I could be helping them."

"I'll leave as soon as you answer my question."

"What question?" She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What did you mean by it?" He repeated.

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Could you be any more forgetful?" He replied, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on top of his button down, smiling inwardly at her widened eyes. "Each time you avoid my question I lose an article of clothing." He informed her. "I am in no way bashful. Now, what did you mean?" Her only response was to walk towards the door, head down to avoid staring at his chest any longer than she already had. Like this morning however he managed to push the door shut in front of her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside the exam room.

Her eyes widened at his statement for only a moment before she took the seat he had vacated on the exam table and brought her hands to rest on either side of her on it. He, in response, leaned back against the door, flinching slightly at the feel of the cool metal on his warm skin. "What's your angle?" He barked, willing her downcast eyes to his, and suprisingly she did.

"If I stay quiet you'll get bored and leave." She stated.

"I will?" He asked, limping over to take a seat next to her on the table. His bare shoulder coming into full contact with hers, the heat emanating from him burning through her lab coat, causing goosebumps to arise over her body. "The way I see it, your silence only makes me _more_ curious. If you were to be straight forward I would be bored." She sighed in response, her shoulders slumping forward as she contemplated what to say next.

"What do you want answered? I only recall you asking one question." She asked, turning her neck to face him.

"Why you started smoking is for another time, I want to know what you meant in the bathroom."

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory."

"Quit being cute." He barked. "Just answer the damn question." He turned his head to meet her gaze, his eyes seeming to bore into her soul.

"It kills you doesn't it?" She spat. "You have to know everything about people just so you can throw their failures back in their face!"

"How would you know?" He replied as she jumped off the table, removing his cane from the door and unlocking it before turning to face him to reply.

"You hate that you know _nothing_." She spat. "Either you hate not knowing or you hate caring about the people you know nothing about. The realization either motivates you or kills you and you can't decide which so you hurt people to convince them that you have a hold on them. You _know_ nothing about me and I like that so I guess you'll just have to suffer." She stormed out the door, leaving a stunned House in her wake.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in after thought, grabbing his t-shirt and cane and limping out the door to the nurse's station where she was now standing, flipping through another chart. "Are you pregnant?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt, avoiding the blatant whispering of three nurses.

"House!" She exclaimed, grabbing a clipboard and storming towards the waiting room.

"You know when you exclaim like that it's usually followed with a sentence." He remarked as he stepped up next to her.

"Gregory Howard." She called as an attractive forty-something stood to his feet and walked towards them. "This way." She directed him to follow her and couldn't help but wince as she heard House limp along behind them. "Give us just a moment." She told the patient, pulling an off-guard House into the room and locking the door behind her. "I am not pregnant, I haven't been laid as you so delicately put it this morning since my husband died, I do not have cancer, I am not on my period, I did not have split personalities, and I do not want to talk about what _is_ wrong with me. I plan on asking Cuddy for two weeks of clinic duty due to the fact that you are more than capable of handling any patients with Chase and Foreman. Unless you feel that you can not diagnose anything without an immunologist then I will be more than happy to give you my opinion on it from down here. _But_ I am highly doubtful that you _need_ me, so please just leave me alone." She opened the door and waved her hand towards it, refusing to meet his undoubtedly angry eyes.

"You need to feel needed?" He asked as he limped towards the door, stopping to tilt her chin up to face him. "As you wish."

"Come on in Mr. Howard." She sighed as she watched House retreat towards the nurse's station.

A/N: What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brownie points to whoever can tell me where House's last statement originated from.


	5. HouseThe Princess Bride?

A/N: Glad to see that my love for The Princess Bride is a common feeling around y'all. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I don't know who mentioned the fact that whenever Westly says 'As You Wish' it really meant 'I Love You'…you are a clever person. That's not to say that the rest of you didn't know that, but that reviewer was the only one to mention it. I'm loosely, and I mean loosely, basing the theme of this story around the concept of that story…love can endure anything and can still be full of humor.

Disclaimer: Not Mine…but me wanty.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked as he stepped through the door, letting his cane fall to the floor as he sprawled out across the couch in his friends office.

"Yes…I did." He trailed, eyeing House who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That implies that you don't need to talk anymore. Are you only filling me with false hope or can I catch up on some sleep?" He asked, looking to Wilson.

"I still need to talk, I just can't right now."

"Now's as good a time as any."

"Not for me, I have a patient." He replied, walking to the door.

"Are they dying?" He asked as craned his neck to stare into Wilson's chin.

"She doesn't know it yet, that's where I'm headed."

"So let her have another ten minutes of ignorance, it won't kill her."

"Your sense of humor amazes me." Wilson sighed, taking a seat in the chair in front of his friend.

"Should have joined that comedy club." He replied, sitting up carefully and allowing his legs to prop up on the table between them. "What did you need?"

"It's about Cameron." Wilson started hesitating visibly.

"What about the puzzling doctor?" He asked, looking inquisitively at his friend. "What do you know?"

"You've noticed she's been acting weird?"

"Weird my ass. She's taking mood swings like she's pregnant but I know she's not because she started smoking."

"Who told you about that?" He asked, his eyes growing wide.

"You knew?"

"She was putting on her lab coat the other day and a pack of Marlboro's fell out of her jacket pocket so I did the polite thing and picked them up-"

"Always the boy scout." House interrupted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He barked.

"She asked me not to." He defended.

"When has a promise to a woman ever meant anything to you?" House spat.

"Again with the humor." Wilson cringed, unsuccessful in keeping a slight grin from forming on his face.

"Well what is it you want to talk about it, a dying woman is waiting on you and you're cutting in on the time I could be sleeping."

"I've just been worried…she started acting differently when she thought she had contracted HIV…"

"Sleeping with Chase." House offered.

"Yeah, and then the cigarettes…and you."

"How the hell have I contributed to her weirdness?" He asked, throwing his hands up along with widening his eyes in mock defense.

"She told me about what you did last night, with the test results…I wouldn't have expected anything less from you but you should have at least shown a little more than blatant disregard for what she was going through."

"Blatant disregard? Heard that one from your wife's lawyers I presume?"

"House, just lay off me for a minute. She was really irked last night and something just didn't seem right with her."

"So I take it you two had a real heart to heart over toe painting and cheesecake?" House smirked at his sighing friend.

"I should've known better than to even bring it up. I just asked her what was wrong last night as we were leaving and all she did was light up a cigarette and tell me what an inconsiderate asshole you were."

"I've been called worse." House replied thoughtfully. "Ok so the thing to say here is I've heard what you've said and I will take it into consideration before I act in the future."

"Do with it what you want House, just don't be pushing her buttons. Something's wrong with her, I can sense it." He sighed as he stood.

"Well she's requested clinic for the next two weeks so I won't be able to due much to her psyche." He snickered as he moved his legs to lay once again across the couch.

"Good for her." Wilson mumbled as he walked out the door, leaving his friend to amuse himself.

"Send him home." House instructed Chase and Foreman as he limped into his office.

"Where's Cameron?" Foreman asked as the two followed him.

"She's on clinic." He replied simply as he opened the door to his terrace and walked to the edge where he leaned, allowing his forearms to support his weight and allowing his cane to be propped on the ledge beside him/

"All day?" Chase replied curiously.

"For the next two weeks." House mumbled, not bothering to give the two a glance after their snickers.

"Don't believe I blame her." Foreman mumbled, although he knew his boss could hear every word.

"Good, go join her." House smirked, throwing him his badge and instructing Chase to go discharge their patient. He smiled as he heard Foreman grumble profanely and Chase's slight laugh as he followed behind. Finally alone he allowed himself to sigh aloud as his mind began to wander. '_Damn.' _ He thought to himself. '_I left my shirt down at the clinic!'_ "There goes a forty dollar shirt." He mumbled, watching as gray clouds once again began to swirl overhead, giving the promise of more rain. "Perfect." He said aloud, craning his neck fully back so that he could stare into the sky as a drop of rain hit him between the eyes.

"The Princess Bride." She said aloud in an empty elevator, his shirt in hand. "How the _hell_ does he even know that movie to quote it? Granted it's an awesome movie but…" As the elevator opened up onto diagnostics she stood still for a moment, no one with her, no one joining her. "He can get it later." She sighed, pushing the closed button and staring up at the ceiling. '_WIMP.'_ She berated herself as the door began to close. "He's probably nor even _in_ his office." She said aloud, maneuvering to quickly exit the door before it closed. Sighing as she heard the ding above the door she gripped his shirt and walked confidently to his office. Another sigh of relief exited her as she saw it empty and she hurriedly walked in and threw the shirt to a chair, feeling the wind from outside and glancing in the direction from whence it came to see the door to the balcony open with House staring up at the sky.

The sight stilled her and she watched quietly before hearing him murmur the word "Perfect" before walking reaching out to grab his cane. Her legs swiftly went into action, turning her body and allowing her to bolt from the office before he had the chance to turn around and less than a moment later she was back on a now crowded elevator. '_The last thing I need is for him to catch me staring at him.'_ She thought as the doors closed and she was saved from being caught.

As the rain began to steadily pour over the city he grasped his cane tighter and limped back into his office in a semi-drenched shirt. It was only noon and yet it felt like midnight. He left the door open, moving towards the door and ultimately the bathroom before something caught his eye on the chair beside him. He stared inquisitively at his shirt, rumpled and threw to where it hung slightly over the edge. He picked it up and pulled his tee over his head, throwing it to where the button down had been before pulling the other on, leaving the first two buttons open due to the humidity in the room. Making it to and from the bathroom he took to his desk, turning to stare out the window as the rain began to pick up and thunder began to clash with the lightning that illuminated the darkening sky.

Contemplation plagued his already overworked mind. "This is stupid." He berated himself as he stood to his feet, grabbing his cane and limping down to the cafeteria so he could de-pickle a Rueben.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. House, A Romantic! NAH!

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

"Any clues as to why Allison would _request _two weeks of clinic duty?" Cuddy asked as she sat next to an eating House.

"Nope." He replied as he flicked yet another pickle from his Rueben with his forefinger and thumb towards the cafeteria wall.

"I heard about last night, can't say that I blame her for wanting clinic."

"To each his own." He replied as he bit into his now pickle less sandwich. "Wilson?" Her only response was to nod.

"Cameron wouldn't tell me why she wanted time away…just that she was tired of you so I went to Wilson."

"Jimmy has a way with getting women to open up to him doesn't he?" House asked rhetorically before standing with his plate and limping towards the garbage. His boss wasted no time in following him, continuing the conversation he thought he had ended.

"I'm going to let her do the clinic hours since we are short staffed there." She informed him, to which he only smirked. "I did however inform her that you were still her boss and if a case appeared she would be expected to assist."

"Naturally." He replied as he stepped onto the elevator, Cuddy hanging back and sending him an intense glare.

"You've managed to repulse the one person who could tolerate you." She stated. "You should be proud of yourself." The doors closed as he opened his mouth to respond smartly and Cuddy only sighed at the truth of her words and turned to walk back to the cafeteria to fetch her own lunch.

"Am I repulsing?" He asked as he walked into the conference room where his two other ducklings sat reading their respective sections of the morning paper.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Chase asked, arching an eyebrow and keeping his gaze on his reading. Ignoring Foreman's smirk House limped his way to the head of the table and plopped down with a sigh.

"Not really, just trying to figure out why my regular Monday evening hooker has declined the invitation to my crib."

"Didn't know Cameron moonlighted as a hooker." Foreman replied, folding up his newspaper as House shot him an intense glare.

"Who said anything about Dr. Cameron?" House barked.

"You did." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't remember her name being mentioned."

"You didn't have to." Chase offered, joining in the conversation.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" He barked, watching as Chase began to squirm.

"Take it at face value House." Foreman replied, standing to his feet and shrugging off his lab coat and replacing it with his own street jacket. "I'm going home."

"I haven't dismissed class yet." House replied, pushing off with his left leg so that he rolled in front of the conference room door. Foreman only stared down at him, meeting his glare with one of his own.

"I'll tell you what, we'll all take tonight to think about what was just said and we'll argue about it in the morning, I just pulled both yours and my own clinic hours and all I want to do is go home, have a beer and go to bed." Too tired of the Cameron issue he rolled over to the table and nodded his head in silence as the two men left. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing he attempted in vein to ward off the pain beginning to pulsate through the back of his head. Blindly he reached into his pants pocket for Vicodin and swallowed two down.

After a moment the pain radiating through his head and leg subsided to a dull throb and he was again able to open his eyes. To his surprise he was now staring into another pair of baby blues. "How long have you been sitting there?" He mumbled, leaning back in his seat but maintaining eye contact.

"Long enough." She replied as he took in her belongings on the table before him.

"What do you want? I thought you wanted as far away from me as you could get."

"I do. I just need to ask you a question."

"So long as I get one in return." He offered, giving her the slightest hint of a smile.

"Deal." She agreed. "Be honest with me…

"My honesty will depend on what you ask me." He informed her, leaning up to the table and crossing his hands on the table where his arms now rested.

"When did – how did – when did you watch _The Princess Bride?_"

"I read the book." He replied immediately. "The movie was great but I liked the book when I was growing up."

"What would sway _you_ to read the book?" She asked, her face partially lighting up as she leaned towards the table.

"My response to that would then mean I have answered two questions, we agreed on one." He informed her, watching as disappointment swept over her face and she leaned back in the chair with a nod. At this action Cuddy's words swept through his mind and he relented. "I guess I could throw a dog a bone." He started. "I read a lot growing up, I enjoyed it. Medical journals came at about age thirteen, before that it was books like _The Princess Bride, Oliver Twist, Robinson Crusoe, Little Women, Huckleberry Finn, Pride and Prejudice…"_

"Little – Pride and Prejudice?" She asked, her face lighting up at his revelation.

"I read anything that seemed good."

"Romance novels? I should've known…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked indignantly.

"It only means that it would seem like you, you watch General Hospital and The L Word religiously, it should have been kind of obvious."

"There's nothing wrong with a good book." He said defensively.

"Now your putting words into my mouth-"

"I mean Robinson Crusoe and Huckleberry Finn _are _adventure novels." He interrupted.

"Why are you getting so defensive over this, I just made an observation." She smirked.

"You called me a _romantic_." He spat.

"You say that as if it's the pneumonic plague." She replied. "You wouldn't be defending yourself so heavily if it weren't the truth."

"I like a book with a little bit of everything in it, especially picture books." He replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Well I'll take that as my cue." She sighed, holding back the smile that toyed at the corners of her mouth.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as she picked up her things and walked to the door.

"Oh, goodnight House." She called over her shoulder as she exited the conference room. Watching her retreat down the hall he spun in his chair with a sigh before grabbing his cane and limping out of the office.

Smiling at her ability to stay cool while in a room alone with House she took her time in locating her keys at the bottom of her purse. As her fingers struck gold and she retrieved them from the dark depths of the bag and shrieked in fright as she was twisted around and pushed roughly into the door of her car. Seething she looked into the eyes of her attacker…

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW…


	7. Psychological Bullshit

Disclaimer: NOT MINE…

"What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" He asked, bringing his hands to rest on either side of her on the hood of the car. "Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."

"I'd probably kiss you back." She replied as he leaned to her, fully pinning her against the car with his weight, his cane propped up against the car door. Bringing his right hand to the side of her face he traced a path from her temple to her chin, lifting it slightly so that he could search her eyes.

"Is that honestly what you would do or is that how you would like to _think _you'd respond?"

"What does it matter?" She asked, allowing her gaze to shift from his mouth to somewhere over his shoulder before once again meeting his eyes. "You're bluffing." Ever so slowly she allowed her hands to grasp his arms, pulling them from her car door and then turning from him so that she could unlock his doors. She gasped in surprise when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and push himself against her.

"And what if I'm not?" He whispered as he leaned towards her ear, purposely running his right hand under her shirt and tracing the bare skin of her stomach. "Relax." He soothed as he felt her sharp intake of breath. "I'm only bluffing, remember?"

She allowed herself to gaze down at her stomach where both of his hands were know located, his breath hot on her neck as they stood in silence. "What do you want from me House?" She asked, her voice almost pleading as she leaned back against him in natural reaction to his actions.

"I thought it was obvious what I want…" He trailed, bringing his right hand from her stomach to her hair, where he pulled it aside and kissed her neck softly. The feel of his warm breath and stubble causing her to push back against him as she tried in futile to regain control of her breathing. "Your heart is racing." He informed her after removing his mouth from her pulse point.

"Please…" She began, her voice still pleading with him to let her go.

"Where's the witty, pushy Cameron that wouldn't quit disturbing my thoughts today? What, you were dishing it out earlier, you can't take it?"

"You know that this isn't anything like earlier." She whispered, leaning her head back into his shoulder. "This is one of the reasons I requested time away from you." Taking advantage of the position of her head he leaned towards her, his mouth hanging precariously over hers.

"And what reason is that exactly?" He asked, his hot breath on her lips. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, lost in concentration. In another moment her eyes snapped open and the cool air from the night was now hitting him where her warm body had seconds earlier been.

"Do you honestly need me to spell it out for you House? After what you did to me last night, after the monster truck show, after you were shot...all the good and bad combine together and there is more bad than good. I should hate you…I do hate you." He turned to face her quietly, wasting no time in responding.

"I'm hurt." He replied mockingly, placing his hand over his heart and feigning physical pain.

"Is that all Dr. House?" She coldly asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Dr. House? I thought we were on a last name basis." He sarcastically replied.

"That would mean that we were somewhat friendly towards one another." She hissed, eyeing the car door he was now leaning against.

"You ready to go home or something?" He asked, looking back at the car as he began twirling his cane with his right hand.

"It's sort of implied, here are my keys," She held them up for him to see and continued. "And there is my car."

"I take it that you would like for me to move then so that you can go on your merry way?"

"That would be nice-"

"But I'm not a nice man, that's why you hate me." He replied, ceasing the twirling of the cane and taking a slight step away from the car. Not far enough for her to squeeze by, but still progress.

"I don't hate you all the time." She sighed, running her free hand through her hair.

"Right now?"

"Pure loathing." She replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

"So if I moved…" He trailed.

"It would decrease."

"The loathing or my chances of getting laid?"

"Is that why you followed me, to get some?" She asked, her eyes now becoming _slightly_ playful.

"In part, mostly I just wanted to aggravate you."

"You've already accomplished that House, it's getting late."

"Answer my question then."

"What question?" She sighed, her eyes widening as he once again closed the distance between them.

"Twice in one day." He said coolly as he approached her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Three times!" He exclaimed. "You are unsuccessfully attempting to evade a conversation, it's a characteristic of yours, annoying yet charming. You'll keep my busy for a while."

"What do you mean keep you busy?" She asked, suddenly becoming defensive.

"You and your mysteriousness, how quickly we forget things. Or are you one of those people who only hears what she wants to?"

"Selective hearing?"

"Not quite, you just choose not to talk about things that have happened. I think that's one of your major problems."

"Like you don't have any problems." She replied, her voice staying calm.

"I never said I didn't have problems, but right now we're talking about you."

"Ok then, now that we've discovered the source of my problems, may I please go home?"

"I don't see why not, technically you're not on my time." He shrugged, looking down at his cane.

"But you're on mine, now move." She replied forcefully, squeezing between him and the car only to be pressed against it again, this time by only his body.

"I have never and will never claim to be perfect or think myself above the bullshit that encompasses my life on a day to day basis. I however do not cower and _request_ clinic duty when I can no longer control myself around my boss. I know that I can be a prick at times and I have been called a million times worse by almost everyone I have ever come into contact with, including you. But of all the people I know, _you_ were the last one ever thought would hide when things became a little _difficult_." He spat the last of his words before walking towards his bike, conveniently parked three spaces from her.

Her mouth opened in retaliation as he revved his engine and drove off into the night. Reaching inside her jacket pocket she placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it quickly. Inhaling sharply she exhaled quietly, staring after him and cursing him for all that he was worth.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Nice Pair of Sub Woofers

A/N: Been a long time for this one too but I'm back so here's the next installment.

Silently she closed the door behind him and turned to face him as he took a seat on her couch. "You ok?" He asked, watching her as she lingered uncomfortably at the door.

"Just fine, how are you?"

"Better now that the weekend is here." He answered honestly.

"House that bad?"

"Worse." He replied smiling.

"I guess it doesn't help that I'm on clinic." She replied, slowly walking over to the couch and taking a seat at the end opposite him but facing him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Chase." She replied, smiling weakly in an attempt to ward off any disbelief he may have.

"You don't act like your fine, House said you started smoking."

"He told you about that?"

"No, I overheard him and Wilson talking about it the other day in the cafeteria."

"What were they saying?" She asked, clearly intrigued.

"Nothing bad, Wilson just asked how you were and House just asked him how the hell he should know."

"Oh."

"He's really leaving you alone?" Chase asked, disbelief covering his features.

"Yeah, he is." Cameron smiled.

"That's odd, most of the time he's-"

"Is House what you really came here to talk about?" She interrupted with a sigh.

"No." He replied, rubbing his now sweaty palms on his jeans. "I came here to check on you and see if you wanted to get a drink or something."

"I can't tonight."

"Oh…" He trailed.

"Not that I wouldn't, I've just sort of been looking forward to taking my first run in about a month tonight."

"Am I keeping you?" He asked politely, eyeing the door.

"No, it's still early."

"Still I should probably go, you don't need to be out when it's dark."

"I can take care of myself." She replied, smiling at his concerned tone.

"I know that, you've just been….if you ever need to talk Allison," He said, moving to stand in front of her. "I'm here."

"I know that Chase and I appreciate it, but really, nothing is wrong with me."

"I'll be sure to inform House then."

"Did he send you over here?"

"No." He replied, too quickly. She nodded and smiled slightly, standing and grabbing her iPod so that she could finally run.

1 ½ Hours Later

Sweating profusely she rounded the corner onto her block and slowed her pace down to a walk. Placing her hands on her hips she forced herself to breathe from her nose, but to no avail. "Damn." She whispered to herself as she stopped and looked up at the now star-filled sky. "Gotta quit smoking." Moving her hands to the top of her head and tilting her head towards the sky she felt her pulse rate begin to decrease and her breathing become less labored.

The rain that had plagued Princeton for the past week was now said by the local weatherman to be gone with the promise of warmer temperatures no later than the next afternoon. Feeling her neck begin to ache at its position she righted herself and slowly made her way back to her apartment with _Lynyrd Skynyrd's _"Tuesday's Gone" coursing through her ears.

Entering her building she took the stairs to her apartment, enjoying the sense of power she felt over her body. Power was something that she felt most people lacked, that sense that if you could maintain at least one aspect of yourself the rest of you would fall into place like a jigsaw puzzle. The adopted theory was one that she had only recently discovered and while she still found herself lost, she was able to pick up the pieces and live another day. As she neared the door to her apartment she took a look around, making sure that no one was near as she reached onto her tiptoes and grabbed the spare key from the frame of the door.

Unlocking the deadbolt and then the knob she opened the door quietly and replaced the key. After closing the door she flicked the switch to her right and threw her silenced iPod onto the door side table. Observing her surroundings she walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and flopped herself down on the couch where she chugged three-fourths of it with one drink. Throwing femininity out the window she wiped her mouth off with her arm and let of a ferocious burp.

Sighing as the feel of condensation soaked her hand she finished the water off and placed the bottle on the table in front of her before relaxing herself into the couch. Kicking her shoes off onto the floor she swung her legs onto the table and an arm over her eyes as she finally allowed fatigue to set in and her eyes to close. As she slipped into a happy realm of unconsciousness she found herself half-heartedly wishing to venture to her bed, sleep was coming to easily however and the bed was too far away. Willing herself to empty her brain of any thoughts she soon found herself asleep.

Pounding wood on wood woke her from her slumber no more than ten minutes later. "I'm not home!" She yelled, knowing without a doubt who was on the other side of the door and wanting more than anything not to open the door. No response came other than that of more knocking and before the neighbors began their bitching she decided to open the door, lazily dragging herself across the living room floor and perking up before opening the door slightly. "What do you want?" She hissed, opening the door only a crack so that she could see out.

"Let me in." He barked, moving his cane to the door and pushing on it.

"No, I have company." She replied.

"You left someone alone in your apartment while you went out for a run?" House asked, seemingly surprised. "They could've looked through your underwear drawer.

"How the hell did you know – did Chase tell you I was out for a-"

"That idiot didn't tell me anything, I saw you while I was in the park, you ran right past me twice but had those damn earplugs up so loud it sounded like your ass were sub woofers." He smirked.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you into my apartment after that?" She replied, attempting to close the door but his cane was now in the way.

"Would it help if I said it was a very nice pair of sub woofers?" He asked, pushing the door open and stepping into her apartment. Her only response was to sigh as she closed the door of her apartment.

A/N: Reviews, please. New chapter to be up some time this weekend.


	9. I'll Call You

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

"Why were you at the park?" She asked, after closing the door to her apartment and turned to watch him look around her apartment.

"Good place to see a little junk in the trunk." He shrugged before looking at her and raising his eyebrows deviously.

"I really don't have the patience for this House, tell me what it is that you want, I was getting ready for bed."

"I want you back in diagnostics." He replied simply, taking a seat on her couch and propping his right leg up on the table in front of him and his cane on the arm of the table beside him.

"Listen, I know that you think I am running away from you, but really, I'm not. I'm working through a lot of things right now and –"

"Let me help you then." He interrupted her, patting the cushion on the couch beside of him, his eyes pleading with her to open up to him.

"Isn't Wilson the caring one?" She asked, her eyebrows rose skeptically as she moved to take a seat on the other end of the couch with her back pressed against the arm and her legs resting underneath her to face him.

"Speaking of Jimmy the Boy Wonder, when did the two of you get so close? Out to steal my best friend?"

"He's easy to talk to." Cameron replied carefully, looking down to her sock clad feet and picking at a loose string on the end of her right foot.

"I can be easy to talk to." House replied, turning his body so that his leg was still propped but he could face her.

"When you want something, like you do now. Three months ago I would have been intrigued, especially after that disastrous date. But I know you House, your motives are impure."

"What's impure about being curious about my employee?"

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, but as soon as you find what you think it is that you're looking for, you will go away, the mystery will be gone and I will no longer intrigue you."

"Granted, I do want to know what the hell is keeping you from working in diagnostics. I haven't had a good cup of coffee in two days; wombat and homeboy are driving me crazy just sitting around, and my lobby art is no longer there to keep my thoughts entertained, so my reasoning for being here _is_ partly selfish. However, I do care about your well being Cameron, and by the actions _you_ have been exhibiting, I know something is bothering you and I want to help."

"Where the hell did that come from?" She snorted; a smile on her face. "You _are_ the master of manipulation."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could care about you?"

"Because you have informed me on at least three occasions that you were, in no uncertain terms, not interested in me in any other way than professionally."

"Things change." He shrugged, removing his leg from the table before sliding down on the couch to invade her personal space.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching as a tentative hand stretched to remove a stray hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He allowed his fingers to trail down her cheek and he smiled as she held her breath until he dropped his hand, her breath expelling in a loud swoosh. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"I know what you think I'm doing, and you're wrong." He told her, his voice gravelly as he looked down at her lips and then back into her eyes, his tongue unconsciously sweeping across his dry lips, causing her breath to become slightly labored. "I tell you what Cameron; let's use this little break of yours to our advantage, shall we?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confusion spreading across her face as she searched his eyes for some sort of clue.

"I'm talking about you and I. You have a week and a half left away from diagnostics, let me convince you that my motives are not impure during that week and a half and then you can decide whether or not you want to talk to me."

"How am I to know that you aren't just saying all this to get me to tell you what you want to hear and then go back to the way things were before? This is just the kind of ploy you would use, my vulnerability." His eyes darkened at this response, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt enter into his eyes.

It took only a moment for this to disappear however before he lifted himself from the couch, towering above her as he turned his back to her and reached for his cane. Her gaze drifted to the floor, and while she was disappointed in herself for shooting him down, she was glad he was leaving.

As he turned back to her and took a step around the couch she was surprised when he launched his arms corresponding sides on either side of her on the couch and covered her mouth with his own in a soft, tentative kiss. It took her only half a moment to give into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her skin and his soft lips moving against her own. He pulled back just as she thought of deepening the kiss and looked into her eyes. "It's the weekend, do you have any plans?" He asked his voice gruff.

"I….I don't think…no." She answered, confused.

"Good." He replied with a nod, leaning in to place a brief kiss on her lips before moving to the door. "I'll call you."

A/N: It's been HELL AND EVER, I've been on a hiatus of sorts, but please review, I'm back for a while………


End file.
